Night And Day
by love.charlie820
Summary: Twins Different as Night and Day. What happens when there worlds collide?
1. AN

Authors Note: Hey guys!!! Just thought I'd tell you a little about my story. It's a crossover between Gilmore girls and One Tree Hill. And maybe charmed.

This is the story of two twin sisters reunited: Rory and Peyton Gilmore. Different as night and day. Peyton had always felt lonely as Rory had always felt surrounded. Peyton loved to draw, Rory loved to write. Peyton cheers, Rory dances. They where always close. As close two people who live 11 hours away from each other can be. When Peyton is forced to move from Tree Hill, North Carolina to Stars Hallow, Connecticut by her dad, who doesn't feel comfortable leaving her alone anymore after a tragic accident. What will happen when these two different worlds collide? Will they say close or end up hating eachother?


	2. Welcome Home, Baby

_Authors Note: Sorry it toke so long. With the holidays and studying for finals, I don't have a lot of time to write._

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own GG or OTH!!!!_

Chapter one- Welcome Home Baby

From the moment Rory Gilmore had woken up that morning she knew something good was going to happen. She just had that felling. You know, the one that has you taking a mile a minute, and makes you laugh at every little thing! It had seriously been annoying her mother!!!

"Is there a reason you're so preppy today?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they were walking to Dosey's Market.

"No reason. I just have that felling that something good is gonna happen today! You know?" Rory said to her mother/best friend. The second she finished her sentence, a motorcycle went racing down the road. This caught Lorelai's attention, big time! She had always had a thing for guys on a motorcycle.

"Do you know what that is?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"What? A Harley?" Rory replied with a confused look on her face.

"That, my dear, is a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission and I want to get one."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'd die"

"Oh, that", Lorelai brushed it off with her hand. All of a sudden the motorcycle comes towards them. Followed by a 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible with the hood up, unable to see who was in it. The motorcycle pulls up in front of the girls, along with the convertible.

"Nice shirt." The helmet clad motorcycle rider calls out to Lorelai.

"Thanks" Lorelai replied, a little weirded out by the stranger. They turned around and continued there way to Dosey's Market.

"Take it off." The man said, taking off his helmet. Lorelai turned around, about to tell the perve off, until she realized who it was.

"Larry" She said in shock. It took Rory about 2 seconds longer then Lorelai to get over the shock.

"Daddy!" she yelled, running over to give him a hug. He swung her around once then put her dad. "This is so great! I missed you so much! But, wait… If you're here, then that must mean that…." She all of sudden realized who the mystery owner of the convertible was as she got out of the car. The blonde haired, green eyed beauty stood there and stared at her sister and mother.

"Twin!" they both squealed and ran towards each other in full force, knocking themselves to the ground. Peyton Sawyer, Rory's sister, got up off of her sister as they both sat criss crossed on the sidewalk, giggling.

"Oh wait! I have a surprise for you!" Peyton said as she went back to her car and let the very impatient Brooke Davis out of the back seat as Haley James Scott got out of the front seat. "Well, actually two surprises."

"B.Davis! Tutor Girl!" Rory shouted running over to two of her best friends.

"Book Worm!" was there reply as they ran to each other and started jumping up and own and screaming. The high pitched scream that had every one plugging there ears.

"Okay, seriously, I'm just going to be ignored or what? Get over here and give me a hug kiddo!" Lorelai demanded of Peyton. Peyton did as she was told and ran to her mom, where she received a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much mom." Peyton whispered into her moms ear as a tear rolled down both there cheeks.

"Oh, kid, you have no idea." She replied.

_Authors Note: Peyton was never adopted in this story. I forgot to mention that for the next week I will be out of town and not be able to write a new chapter. But I promise, as soon as I get back I will have a new chapter all typed out for you._


End file.
